megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Alert
is a group of vigilante Reploids who appear in Mega Man X7. Similar to the Maverick Hunters, they hunted down Mavericks, stepping in where they felt the Hunters slacked, but their practices were oftentimes outside the law, thus causing them to be labeled as Mavericks themselves. Their leader, Red, challenged the Maverick Hunters to see how many Mavericks they could defeat, and let loose some Mavericks they had in custody earlier. In actuality, they were manipulated by the former Maverick Hunter Sigma, under the alias of the "Professor." History , the leader of Red Alert, into an allegiance.]] Following the multiple battles amongst Reploids and with the world starting to recover from previous disasters thanks to Reploids, legendary Maverick Hunter Mega Man X decided to step out of battle growing doubtful of the Maverick Hunters' forceful methods. This crippled the performance of the Hunters, creating a power vaccuum that allowed the formation of Red Alert as a secondary, albeit illegal, force of Hunters. Much like the Maverick Hunters, Red Alert would focus on targetting Mavericks and eliminate them. Although their actions could be seen as noble, they were unlawful in nature and were a persistent problem to the real Maverick Hunters. A Reploid boy known as Axl was amongst its members. Things would, however, change for the worse. Sigma, at some point, realized the potential in Axl's shapeshifting ability, and decided to intervene. He teaches Red how to use the DNA data from Axl's transformations to power up his army. Sooner or later, this power ends up corrupting the generals of Red Alert, turning them into Mavericks. Interestingly enough, Sigma was referred to as the "Professor" by Red and Tornado Tonion. Through Sigma's interference, Red Alert became much more ruthless and indiscriminate in its methods. Axl realizes his friends have changed, and feels he must leave Red Alert immediately. This causes controversy when Axl comes across Maverick Hunter Zero, and gets involved with not only causing a war between the Maverick Hunters and Red Alert, whom issued a challenge in order to get Axl to come back, but also having to take down the people he once held close to him. It is shown that Red saw through Sigma's evil ways and tried to break ties with him, but it was too late: with Axl already gone and his generals corrupt, he has no option but to fight to win Axl back and bring peace back to his army. Sadly, this doesn't happen. Each one of Red Alert's generals are retired by Zero, Axl and, when he realized the severity of the situation, X. Red battles the Hunters and Axl, but loses and ends up dying in a collapsing building part of the Crimson Palace. Red's death marked the end of the Red Alert syndicate. All members, current and former, were a part of the Red Alert syndicate prior the to events of Mega Man X7. All current members were retired during the course of the game. Known Members *Red (leader) *Axl (defected to the Maverick Hunters) *Soldier Stonekong *Ride Boarski *Splash Warfly *Tornado Tonion *Vanishing Gungaroo *Flame Hyenard *Snipe Anteator *Wind Crowrang Trivia *The name "Red Alert" is also the official track name for Magna Centipede's stage music from Mega Man X2. Category:Mega Man X series Category:Organizations